Optical code patterns comprising identifier and application data are used to detect information about objects. By pointing the camera of the mobile phone at the optical code pattern and clicking the shutter a picture of the optical code pattern is taken. Then the optical code pattern is read and the object associated with the optical code pattern is recognized to get information relating to said object. Some application data relating to the object will be available after detecting the optical code pattern. Object information and application data relating to the object may be updated by updating the optical code pattern concerned.
However, photographing the optical code pattern and processing the picture data are both individual operational process steps and therefore laborious for the user. Both steps also require that the optical code pattern should be directly adjacent to the reading device. All this will slow down the detection process.
Therefore, there is a need for a fast and easy way to provide object identification and object related information based on the object identification.